Valentines Day Surprise
by piper5381
Summary: After two months of talking, Natsuki decides to surprise Shizuru for valentines day, but does she have enough courage to tell her how she feels? Random Shiznat Humor/Fluff


**A/N : **So yeah, a little late to be writing my Valentines Day Shiznat, but here it is anyways. It's a little out of character, but not by too much, and doesn't have much of a plot to it really. Just a random one-shot with some humor/fluff. I really hope you enjoy it..maybe there will be more to this one, who knows :p Anywho, back to writing Coral Year. Bai!

Valentines Day Surprise

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, Darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Or am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning_

_An eternal Flame_

_**Three weeks before**_

_**Smack!**_

_"Mai!"_

_"Well, you deserved that one."_

_Natsuki rubbed the sore spot on her head._

_"Must you always hit me?"_

_"Seeing as you continue to over worry about things after I tell you not to, then yes, I do!" Mai answered._

_"Well what do you expect?" Natsuki asked. "I've only known this woman for two months...two months! And that's just from talking online. Only once in awhile do we speak on the phone, and now you think I should drive out there to see her?"_

_Mai took a seat beside her best friend on the couch._

_"Natsuki...repeat to me what she told you last night."_

_Natsuki sighed._

_"We were talking about Valentines Day, and she had mentioned she didn't care for the holiday at all. She said that the only way her mind would change about the holiday was if I showed up there on her doorstep in a bow."_

_"Well there ya go."_

_"But Mai, I can't do that! She's hate me if I just randomly showed up without telling her. She'd probably think I am crazy. She would-"_

_**Smack!**_

_"Dammit!"_

_"Well stop assuming things so much." Mai told her. "You've told me about the conversations you guys have had, and by the sounds of it, I think she likes you, too."_

_"You know, it's funny how you tell me to stop assuming things when you assume she feels the same way I do. I'm telling you, I know she doesn't feel that way."_

_"Hey, my assumptions are based off of everything you are telling me." Mai said back. "Things that you claim Shizuru said to you. Your assumptions are based off of you being all scared and nervous as usual. You spend too much time thinking about all the bad things that are going to happen that you totally disregard all of the good things that could happen, and most of the time, it's always the good things that happen to you."_

_Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. She knew Mai was right. She always had a habit of over-thinking situations, leaving her all panicky in the end._

_"Do you want to see her?" Mai asked._

_"Well..yeah, of course."_

_A flash of victory passed through Mai's eyes._

_"So, then in three weeks, you'll be heading to Shizuru's to spend Valentines day with her."_

_"But-"_

_Mai lifted her hand to smack Natsuki upside the head again._

_"All right, all right!" Natsuki said, covering her head. "I'll go! Geez..."_

_"Good!" Mai said with a smile. "I promise you, Natsuki...she's gonna love it!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Valentines Day**_

Natsuki stood in front of the wooden door. She reached up and gently placed her fingertips on it, the wood feeling cool against her skin. She originally thought she was crazy for even doing this. I mean, they had only known each other online for a few months, but...

"_The only thing that would change my mind about Valentines Day would be you showing up on my doorstep in a bow._"

She sighed. Well, she wasn't exactly wrapped in a bow, but she was there. She honestly wasn't sure if she should be there, but after a lot of thinking, (and a few slaps on the head from her friend, Mai,) she found herself standing in front of the doorway to a very good friend she had been talking with for the last few months.

"_A very good friend, huh_?" whispered a voice in the back of her head.

She placed her hand over her heart. She was just a very good friend...she was...someone she she...

Natsuki snickered.

"_Just drop it, Natsuki...Just drop it._"

She took a deep breath, pushing down any warm feeling she had for this woman, and finally mustered enough courage up and knocked on the door.

"_Take it easy, Natsuki._" she thought to herself. "_You're just meeting her..that's all...just a little surprise visit to say hi...nothing big...just a-_"

The door opened, snapping her back into reality. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes staring into her own.

"Uh..."

She couldn't tear herself away from those eyes. It was like everything inside of her froze. They were just so...

A look of surprise grew on the girls face as she opened the door wider.

"N..Natsuki?"

_Her voice..._

Although they has spoken a few times on the phone, the sound of her voice still made her heart flutter.

"Um...Sh-Shizuru...hi."

"Natsuki...you're...you're here."

"Um...I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I mean, I should have told you...or called an...I just..Valentines Day and me and a bow...but no bow and..I'm sorry I really shouldn't be here so I'll just-"

A sudden smile broke on Shizuru's face as she started laughing at the situation.

"And...you're laughing at me?"

"Yup!" she said with clear amusement in her eyes.

Natsuki wasn't quite sure how to respond to expected Shizuru to be uncomfortable or even angry for even showing up, but Shizuru's reaction seemed to be quite the opposite.

Before Natsuki had achance to protest, Shizuru grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Shnookums." She muttered into Natsuki's neck.

A small blush grew on her face.

"Um..."

She felt Shizuru's grip tighten.

She found herself wanting to keep apologizing, but something about that extra squeeze seemed to wash it away. She lifted up her arms and hugged the girl back.

"_Try not be be all...rambling and nervous when you see her._" Mai's voice rang in her head. "_I highly doubt she will hate you. In fact, I think she will find what you did very sweet. Just enjoy yourself without getting so over-worried like you always do._"

Natsuki pulled back from the hug a bit and rested her forehead on Shizuru's. What made her do this she had no clue. Her body just seemed to take on a mind of it's own. She closed her eyes.

_"Just take in the moment._"

The smell of honey and flowers from the older girl's shampoo filled her senses.

"_Maybe if I-_"

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki eyes snapped open to see Shizuru staring back into her emerald eyes with curiousity and a small smile growing on her face. When she realized how close she really was to Shizuru she backed off immedietly.

"Um...Shampoo...yours..smells good..like mine..only..not and uh.."

"Would you like to come in, Natsuki?"

"Sure."

As Shizuru turned to walk back inside, she took this chance to facepalm her head.

"Idiot..." she mumbled. "Shampoo? Really Natsuki, get yourself together."

She followed Shizuru inside and shut the door behind her.

"Take a seat if you'd like." Shizuru told her. "I'll go get some tea started."

"No rush." Natsuki told her, sitting down onto her cream-colored couch.

She watched as Shizuru entered the kitchen.

"_Her pictures don't do her justice._" she thought.

Although she was wearing a simple violet sweatshirt and jeans, the image of the honey-color haired was still enough to take Natsuki's breath away.

_"I hope what I am doing is right." _Natsuki thought to herself. She was still in doubt of this whole situation. Although Shizuru didn't seem angry at all, she still felt like she was intruding.

_"Don't forget to be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."_

Mai's words echoed throughout her head.

_"Why does Mai make this seem so much easier than it really is?_"

Natsuki was never one to just "share" what she felt with someone. Normally, if she had something that needed to shared, she would do one of two things. One, she would either find some other way to subtely hint to the other person how she felt through little letters or stories until the other person got the idea without her really having to say anything. The second one, however, usually ended up with her actually telling the other person how she felt because she couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't like the second option much, yet most of the time, that's the one she got stuck with. In this case, it seemed to be going in that direction as well.

"Here you are."

Natsuki reached out and grabbed the hot tea from Shizuru.

"Thank you." Natsuki told her. "You didn't have to."

"I know." Shizuru said back with a smile. "I wanted to."

Natsuki took a sip of the tea, feeling the warmth travel down her throat and into her chest.

"It's good."

"Thank you!" Shizuru said back ."I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah..."

"You were awfully quiet while I was making it. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh..."

She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to say anything yet. I mean, she did just walk through the door.

"Penguins." she replied. "I was thinking about baby penguins. They're...cute."

Shizuru giggled at this statement.

"Yes they are."

Natsuki couldn't help but smile herself. What a ridiculous way to avoid a certain conversation, but then again, that's what Natsuki's did best. Whenever she was too afraid to say something, she would quickly change the subject into something random to avoid it. For the next half hour, she continued doing this, talking and giggling with Shizuru about the most random things. However, the more comfortable she got being around Shizuru, the more she found herself wanting to have "that" conversation.

She finally finished her cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"_It's now or never Natsuki_."

She took a deep breath and spoke.

"So, uh, Shizuru...um, it doesn't bother you that I'm here, does it?"

"No." Shizuru said simply. "Not at all. In fact, I am glad to have your company."

"Oh..well..ok then..."

Shizuru placed her tea cup on the coffee table as well.

"I do wonder though...why did you come, Natsuki?"

"Um...well, you did say that you would change your opinion about Valentines Day if I showed up on your doorstep in a bow..and I mean...sure I'm not in bow an all...but..I just..wanted to make you happy I guess..."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Um...yeah?" Natsuki still couldn't figure out how to say what she really felt. Sure she had wanted to make Shizuru happy, but there were other reasons for her showing up, too. Other reasons she sometimes had trouble admitting to herself.

A playful glint shot through Shizuru's eyes.

"Shizuru?"

Suddenly, Shizuru pounced from her side of the couch and ontop of Natsuki. Natsuki fell back against the couch and Shizuru wrapped her in another hug.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

"Natsuki!" she said, giggling a bit. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Um, well, not really, I-"

"Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru said softly. "Thank you...so much...for coming to see me."

Shizuru pulled away a bit so they were face to face.

"_Oh geez..._" At the image before her, all her heart wanted to do was spill everything it felt. "_I can't...I just...dammit Shizuru! I like you...I just...like you. I don't know why I do, I just do. I have no control over what the hell my heart feels, but no matter how many times I try and push it away, it stays. I just..."_

It felt like time had stopped and no one in the world existed but the two of them. Her mind started racing even more with those thoughts as Shizuru's head got closer. Or maybe it she was actually moving closer herself. She was really too lost to tell. However, whatever she was thinking and feeling at that time must have shown, for the next time their faces came close, it wasn't their foreheads that touched...

* * *

Natsuki sighed, holding close the woman who was now laying her head against her chest. She peered over at Natsuki, her crimson eyes filled with mild amusement.

"You kissed me."

Natsuki, who was still blushing from that previous event, looked away.

"Nothing to be embarrased about." Shizuru told her. "I liked it."

Natsuki turned back and slowly began running her fingers through Shizuru's hair.

"I know...I know you're not ready for a girlfriend right now." Natsuki told her. "I've heard you mention it...and I also know you told me to not get serious over you...and I'm not...at least..not really serious. I can't lie though...I like you...i really like you. I'm not saying lets be girlfriends right now..i mean, we've only known each other for a couple of months, but, I kind of hope, that in the back of your mind, you keep that option open. I don't care how long I have to wait. I want to take the time to get to know you. I love learning about you. There will never be a rush for anything when it comes to the two of us, but I just hope, that when you are ready...you'll...you'll..."

Shizuru propped her head up, and, to Natsuki's surprise, placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

"You're right." Shizuru told her once she pulled away. "I'm not quite ready for a girlfriend yet, and I don't know when I will be...but when I am...yes Natsuki, I want it to be you. I mean, if you'll still be there..."

"Shizuru, you're all I think about. Just the thought of you puts a smile on my face."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile herself.

"Natsuki..."

"Take all the time you need Shizuru." Natsuki told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I give you my word, that when the time comes, I promise you, no matter what, I'll be there."


End file.
